Two techniques typically used to clean floor carpets, rugs and the like are wet cleaning, such as hot water extraction or so-called "steam cleaning" and shampooing, and dry cleaning. For dry cleaning carpets, a cleaning fluid is sprayed onto the carpet and a pad is rotated over the carpet to work the cleaning solution into the carpet and thereby remove the dirt, and to absorb the dirty cleaning solution from the carpet. The dry cleaning technique has the advantage over the wet technique in that it does not soak the carpet and any underlying padding, and thereby does not damage the carpet and padding. One type of apparatus which has been used for dry cleaning carpets is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,622 to B. L Cutler, issued Oct. 20, 1981 and entitled "Framework Holder For Attaching Container To Floor Machine". This apparatus includes a base having a flat, circular pad holder across its bottom. A motor is mounted on top of the base and drives a shaft for rotating the brush. A handle extends from the base to permit the apparatus to be moved across a carpet. A container is mounted on the motor and contains a dry cleaning liquid solution. A motor driven pump is mounted in the container to pump the dry cleaning solution from the container to a spray nozzle on the container which sprays the carpet ahead of the apparatus. A dry cleaning pad is mounted on the bottom of the brush. The pad has portions which scrub the dry cleaning solution into the carpet to remove the dirt, and portions which soak up the dirty dry cleaning solution. One such pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,438 to B. L. Cutler, issued Dec. 6, 1983, entitled "Rotary Carpet Cleaning Pad".
It would be desirable to have a large container for the dry cleaning solution in order to allow longer use of the apparatus without having to refill the container with the dry cleaning solution. However, to increase the size of the container by merely making it higher or wider has certain disadvantages. Such a larger tank makes it more difficult to move the apparatus under or between pieces of furniture. Also, it raises the center of gravity of the apparatus. It is desirable that the center of gravity of the apparatus be as low as possible to have the apparatus run smoother.